I Can Not Lose You
by elenaxelijahshipper93
Summary: After Klaus and Stefan take off to Chicago, Elena starts to think about Elijah and wonders what happened to him. She goes looking for him and when she finds him in a coffin she pulls the dagger out of him.
1. elena resurrects elijah

I Can Not Lose You

Summery: After Klaus and Stefan take off to Chicago, Elena starts to think about Elijah and wonders what happened to him. She goes looking for him and when she finds him in a coffin she pulls the dagger out of him.

Chapter 1

It had been a week since Klaus left with Stefan. Elena didn't know why she was having thoughts about Elijah. That night when Elena went to bed she had a dream. Elijah was there.

" Elena I need your help" Elijah said.

" For what?" Elena replied hotly. " You betrayed me, why should I help you?"

Elijah had a look of guilt from Elena's remark. " Because I need you to resurrect me" Elijah replied. That caused a shocked gasp out of Elena.

She woke up immediately. Elena got out of bed and got dressed, leaving the house to go check in the abandoned warehouse. _What am I doing? _Elena thought to herself.

Ten minutes later she arrived at the cemetery. She got out of the car and headed to the abandoned warehouse. A few seconds later she arrived at the entrance to the warehouse. She opened the door and went inside. She rounded the corner and came upon a darkened staircase. She was surprised at what she saw walking down the stairs. She saw one coffin with the name Elijah engraved in it. When she opened the lid she immediately pulled the dagger out. Ten seconds later after waiting it occurred to Elena that she didn't even have a blood bag with her. _What have I done_ Elena thought.

elena had been waiting twenty minutes already for elijah to wake up. She was starting to wonder if she came here for nothing when suddenly his eyes opened. Startled, she quickly backed away from him. At her sudden movement he immediately sat up.

"Elena" he gasped.

" Well, atleast you didnt call me my double again" replied Elena sarcastically.

Elijah took no notice of Elena's comment or the sarcasm in it. " Please tell me you have a blood bag" he said.

Elena looked down not meeting his eyes and said "um, i actually forgot to bring one this."

Elijah's eyes darkened and he ran out of the warehouse using his vampire speed.


	2. The Visit

Chapter 2: The Visit

Two weeks had gone by since Elena had resurrected Elijah and he had run from the warehouse. She had not seen him since. She was up in her room getting ready to go out for dinner with Alaric and Jeremy when she heard something open her window. She turned around almost immediately thinking it was Damon. She sighed when she saw Elijah standing there.

" What do you want?" Elena deadpanned.

Elijah was taken aback by the tone in Elena's voice. He looked hurt by her words and Elena immediately felt sorry.

" Elena, I am truly sorry that i betrayed you but Klaus gave me his word that I would be reunited with my family again" Elijah said hesitantly.

"Yea well look where that got you. Dead in a coffin." said Elena. And with that she left.

_An hour later..._

Elena went up to her room after dinner with Ric and Jer. As soon as she got to her room she got undressed and hopped in the shower. Fifteen minutes later she was out almost ready for she had on was a towel. She opened the bathroom door that led to her room and gasped in shock. Elijah ws standing right there at the door with flowers and a box of chocolates.

"What's this?" asked Elena.

"It is an apology" said Elijah. He was really hoping that this would get Elena to forgive him. Somewhere along their deal he had developed deep feelings for her.

Jeremy was at Elena's bedroom door. "It looks like its more than an apology to me. Most of the business partners I know, don't go and get their partner flowers or candy" stated Jeremy.

"Jeremy would you mind giving me a moment alone with Elena please?" Elijah asked.

"Sure" said Jeremy. Elijah watched as Jeremy walked away. He realized that heat was creeping its way up his neck the longer he was in the room with Elena.

He cleared his throat and said " Elena, I have feelings for you." He didn't wait for a reply. He leaned down and knotted his fist in her hair. When their lips met he forcefully pushed his tongue through until it collided with her's and she immediately gave in. Elijah picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and sat her down. He pulled his shirt off then ripped hers off.

"Elijah we can not continue" said Elena. A look of pain flashed through Elijah's eyes but not before Elena saw. "Another time" she promised. At this, he had a glimmer of hope.

"So where did you go that day I revived you" asked Elena.

"I went to get a drink" Elijah replied.

"And it took you two weeks to do so?" accused Elena.

"I needed time to think Elena" said Elijah.

Elijah looked around her room and started going through her things. _Again._ It reminded her of the first time he was in her room. She had to admit that Elijah was good looking but she had to keep in thought that she was still technically with Stefan. Instantly she felt guilty for giving into Elijah's kiss.

Elijah startled her out of her thoughts by saying "I should be going now." Two minutes had passed and Elijah had not taken a step.

"Um, Elijah is something wrong?" Elena asked worriedly.

She could tell by the look on Elijah's face that he was nervous about something. "I don't exactly have any place to go for the night" Elijah said quietly.

Elena groaned inwardly. She was instantly suspicious and didn't believe him. She wondered where he had slept for the past two weeks but did not say anything about it.

"Alright, you can stay here for the night but you better hope nobody sees you here" sighed Elena. She went to her drawer and pulled out a night outfit then went into the bathroom to change. When she came out Elijah was lying on the bed in just his boxer shorts. Elena couldn't help letting her eyes wander down the lentgh of his body as she got under the covers. "Goodnight Elijah" she said.

"Goodnight Elena" he said. As they drifted off to sleep he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

should i continue on with the next chapter R&R


	3. The Text

Chapter 3: The Text

Elijah awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. He sat up and glanced at the clock. It was only 4:30 in the morning. He wondered who would be calling Elena's phone at that hour of day. He glanced over at her sleeping form and softly leaned over her to pick up her phone. Glancing at the phone he realized it was a text from Stefan. He didn't open it but decided to have some fun with Stefan. He opened the camera on the phone and took a picture of him lying in bed with Elena. He sent the picture with a text saying _maybe next time you won't be so quick to leave yourgirlfriend for my brother._ He glanced back over at Elena to make sure she was still asleep. He wanted her to know what he had done. He just wanted to be miles away before she did.

The phone beeped again. Stefan had replied to Elijah's text. It read_ I thought Klaus killed you. And Elena probably doesn't even know you are there._ He texted back with_ of course she knows i am here. who else would have pulled that dagger out of me? Elena sort of has a reputation of doing that. Oh by the way, you won't mind if I take your spot in her life, do you?_ He was having fun picturing Stefan's face. He glanced at the alarm clock again. It was 5:15. He had an hour yet before he had to leave. The phone went off again letting him know that Stefan had replied. _True. She does have quite a reputation for dedaggering you. oh and about taking my place. i do mind, and even if you tried to go out with her it wouldn't work because you are just not her type. Sorry to have to let you down like that. Not. Oh and one more thing. I didn't purposefully leave. I did it to save my brother. Bye._ ANd with that Elijah didn't text him again. He knew Stefan was bluffing about Elena, because he had just kissed her last night and she had kissed him back.

_Two hours later..._

Elena woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. She glanced over at the other side of her bed to see that Elijah had gone. She looked at the clock and it read 7:15. The knocking continued.

"Come in" she called. The door opened and Alaric walked in with a plate. "Ooh. What is on the plate?" she asked.

Alaric smiled and replied "breakfast in bed." At that moment Jeremy walked into her room through the bathroom door. "Goodmorning Jeremy" Alaric said. Jeremy replied with "mornin Ric. Would you mind if I had a quick word with my sister please. "Sure. No problem" said Alaric.

"Thanks for the breakfast Ric" she said. He replied with a "your wlcome Elena." He left the room and closed the door on his way out.

"So, care to explain why Elijah is back from the dead? Oh, yeah. Don't you think it was a little awkward that Alaric brought you breakfast in bed?" asked Jeremy. Elena had to silently agree with her brother about the breakfast thing.

"yeah. I do. And about Elijah. Well I had a dream and he came to me" she said calmly.

Jeremy was wondering why on earth was his sister dreaming of Elijah. All he said was "ok we will talk again later. I have to go to work. Bye sis."

"Bye" said Elena...

Elijah was outside her bedroom window watching the whole conversation. He noticed the way Elena's eyes lit up when Alaric came into the room and he felt a twinge of jealousy. _Looks like I have a bit of competition _he thought to himself. He watched as Elena got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she walked out of the bathroom he saw that she headed straight for her phone on the nightstand.

Elena POV

She picked up her phone and saw that she had one unread text message from Stefan at 4:30 am. She opened it and it read _Elena now is the time to watch your back. Klaus wasn't able to make his hybrids and now he is pissed. Apparantly you were supposed to die in the sacrafice. We are on our way to Mystic Falls. Klaus is searching for the reason why he has failed. You need to stay hidden, so don't do anything stupid and stay indoors. I love you. I will sneak away from Klaus to check up on you as soon as I can. _Ater reading the text I remembered the diary of Klaus's mother and what all I had found out. I quickly texted Stefan back._ No. I needed to come back to life for Klaus to make his hybrids. My blood is what helps to sire them. Klaus does not know this though. I founded the original witch's diary. Klaus's mother's diary. The original witch is Klaus's mother. She lied saying that I had to die so that Klaus could not make his hybrids._ _I love you too. Do not say anything to Klaus about this. _I set my phone back down on the nightstand after i was done texting Stefan and ate my breakfast. I took the plate downstairs and noticed the boys were gone. I saw a note on the fridge. _Dropped Jeremy off at Bonnie's then headed to get groceries. Be back soon. Love, Ric._ I felt a little awkward at how he put the word love in the note. I headed back up to my room and saw Elijah was there.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving and will be back soon. Probably in three or four days" Elijah informed.

""Oh ok, where are you going?" I asked.

"Tracking my dear brother" he replied.

"Okay bye" I said. I decided to leave out what Stefan had told me. After Elijah had left I went back downstairs to do dishes.

Fifteen minutes later...

I had just finished the dishes and was now headed back up to my room. I opened the door to my room and was surprised at who was there. I quickly came in and locked both doors and shut the shades. The man just watched me in silence the whole time.

"Klaus" I said. "What are you doing here?"

R&R

Should I continue? What do you think will happen next? Why did Klaus show up in Elena's room and not Stefan?

Let me know what you all think so far.


	4. Klaus and Elena

_Previously: "Klaus" I said. "What are you doing here?"_

Chapter 4 : Klaus and Elena

Klaus POV:

I watched as Elena locked the doors and shut the shades. Then, finally she stood before me.

"Klaus" she said. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't really prepare what I was going to say when I came here. I had stolen Stefan's phone and left him in Chicago. I had been pretending to be Stefan for a week now. I recalled seeing Elijah leave a few minutes earlier and decided to find out where he went.

"I will tell you that when I am ready" I said. "So, tell me. I just saw my brother leave. Where was he headed?"

"He was going to look for you" she said.

"Wait a minute. You knew I was on my way here to Mystic Falls. Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

She looked confused. "How did you know that I knew you were coming? Did Stefan say anything to you?" she asked.

I figured it was time to come clean. "Love, Stefan woudn't be able to say anything to anyone right now. He has been locked up in a cellar out in Chicago for a week now." I said.

"Thats not true" she said. "He just texted me around four in the morning."

"No. That was me." I said as I pulled out the phone and showed it to her.

Elena POV:

I couldn't believe it. I walked over to my bed and layed down. I was startled when Klaus joined me on the bed and just stared at me. Five minutes had gone by and he was still watching me and laying right beside me on the bed. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text since apparently he had Stefan's phone. _Go in my top dresser drawer and get the book out. Start reading it. And don't even go through the garments in there or I will kill you._

He got up and said "why on earth would I want to read a book?"

"Because its your mother's diary. Thats why" I retorted.

"When should we expect Elijah back?" Klaus asked.

"In three or four days. So, if you have been in Mystic Falls for a week; why haven't I seen you around? Where have you been staying?" I asked.

Upon asking Klaus where he has been I began to realize how tired he looked. "Klaus, when was the last time you slept?" I asked.

"Okay. Lets start with your first questions and then work our way around to that one. You have not seen me around because during the day I have been traveling around in the forest. I haven't been staying anywhere except outside or in the Grill. And last but not least, the last time I slept was in Chicago the night before I left to come here" he responded.

I was starting to worry about the enemy. "Why haven't you slept?" I asked him.

Klaus gazed into my eyes. "You remeber how in the text I sent you it said not to go outdoors. I have been keeping my eye on you to make sure you are safe. I am protecting you you" he said.

" Would it be easier for you to get a goodnight's rest and to protect me from whatever it is that you are trying to protect me from if you were to stay here hidden in my room for as long as you need?" I asked. _What am I doing inviting Klaus to stay in my room? Have I gone mad?_ I thought to myself.

Klaus POV:

"Actually it would be alot easier" I said. I glanced over at her bed. "But where would I sleep?" I asked her.

"Unfornately in he bed with me" Elena replied. They heard the front door open. "Thats Ric" said Elena. Alaric came up the steps. He knocked on the door. Klaus quickly went out the window. "Come in Ric" I heard Elena say.

I was sitting in a tree outside of her bedroom window. I watched as Ric walked in her bedroom. "Hey I was just wondering if you could come down and help me in the kitchen" he asked her.

"Sure Alaric. No problem. I'll be down in a minute" she said. I watched as he left the room and heard his footsteps retreating down the steps. I flew back into the window. " That was too much of a close call Klaus" she said. "I will see you later." I watched her leave to go help out.

I didn't want her company gone. _Man, what has gotten into me?_ I thought. I had gotten jealous over Elijah last night when he sent the picture of him lying next to Elena. He notced that he was starting to fall in love with Elena.

Elena POV

_What is it with me letting originals fall asleep in bed with me?_ I thought angrily to myself as I headed down the stairs to help in the kitchen. I decided to bring up the breakfast thing along with the note. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Alaric putting bags of food away and went to help him. I grabbed a bag with milk, eggs, and cheese in it. Ten minutes later we were done cleaning the kitchen. I was at the stove helping him make spaghetti when I saw a bag with candles in it. I started to feel uneasy and asked Ric where Jeremy was. "He is staying the night at Bonnie's" he said. Thats when I noticed how he was looking at me with a heated expression.

"Hey Ric, what are the candles for" I asked.

"Oh nothing" he said. I could hear the lie in his tone. I decided to bring up the note and breakfast now.

"So, why did you bring me breakfast in bed?" I asked him. "And in the note, why did you put the word love in there?"

A few seconds passed before he spoke or looked at her. He met her in the eye and said with a strong voice laced with passion "because I am deeply in love with you Elena."

Klaus POV:

Two hours later Elena walked into the bedroom. I was in the middle of reading my mother's diary when she came in. Just by looking at her facial expression I could immediately tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong, love?" I asked her.

"My history teacher just told me that he was in love with me" she said. Changing the subject she said "I see you have been reading the diary."

I layed back down on the bed with the book. "Yes. It is quite interesting." She went into the bathroom with an outfit. "Why are you changing for bed?" I asked her. "It is only 10:20."

She came out already changed. She hopped under the covers. "I am tired thats why." she said.

I climbed under the covers as well and fell asleep.

Elijah POV:

I had gone to Chicago looking for my brother. Instead, I found our dear sister Rebekah. I had asked her if she knew of Klaus's whereabouts. She told me that Klaus had taken Stefan's phone a week ago and left to Mystic Falls. I took off and was outside Elena's bedroom window in no more than twenty seconds. I had to admitt that I was shocked at what I saw. I was also a little hurt. My brother Klaus was sleeping in Elena's bed. The worse part is that they were snuggled up together and they looked a little bit too comfortable. I decided I was going to wait outside the window all night and confront them in the morning when they awoke.

6 hours later...

I watched as Elena woke up and got out of the bed. Klaus was still sleeping. He was always known for sleeping in late. Elena headed into the bathroom, probably to take a shower. After I heard the shower water running I decided to silently wait in the bathroom to confront her. I waited almost 10 minutes for her to get out of the shower. As soon as she turned the water off and went to open the curtain, i was immediately standing before her.

"Elijah, what ever are you doing here? You said that you were going to be gone for a few weeks." she exclaimed.

"sure we will talk about that. First, why the hell is my brother who happens to be your enemy, sleeping in bed with you?" I asked.

"Look Elijah, he needed to sleep and he didn't look to good when he came in" she said.

Elijah groaned. "Ok. But did the two of you really have to fall asleep in the bed lying next to each other?"

"Oh my god. You're jealous!" she said. "That kiss, between us that night, meant nothing. You caught me off guard. I only kissed you back because I was upset and I miss Stefan. I love Stefan, not you Elijah. I'm sorry."

Elena POV:

As soon as I said it I regretted it. I watched as the tears slipped down his face and before I could say anything else, he was gone. I felt bad that I lied to him. I knew that if I told him the truth about me loving him it would be another love triangle between two brothers and I.

I heard a rustling of sheets coming from my room and realized Klaus must have woken up. As I walked into the room I saw him sitting on the bed looking up at me. All I did was glare at him while he sat there trying to look innocent.

"Did you know that it is in the Petrova blood for every man yo fall head over heels for you, lovely Elena." Klaus said as he smirked.

"O well isn't that wonderful to hear." I said. I rolled my eyes as I headed out of the room. "Lets hope I don't meet anymore men then shall we." I muttered much more quietly.


	5. Alaric

Ch.5 Alaric

Elena POV

It had been a week since Klaus told me about the curse. I came home to find Alaric already home from work. He was downing scotch as I came into the living room. He seemed very drunk even though he had to have been home for no more than two hours.

"Alaric, how many glasses of that have you had?" I asked as sternly as I could muster.

Alaric:"Oh I don't know maybe like ten or more".

After hearing this I decided to take action. I took the bottle away from him and then pulled him up off the couch.

Me: Come on. Time for you to rest of Ric".

Ric: Yea that sounds like a good idea Elena. Oh and im totally and completely in love with you Elena."

He passed out right after saying this. I decided to call Damon to help me get Ric up to bed.

Damon was there in no less than five minutes. He swiftly threw Ric over his back and put him in his room. No sooner than he had gone up, he came back down.

Damon: What's this I hear about you allowing Klaus to sleep in the same room as you, let alone the fact that you allowed him into your bed."

Me: Drop it Damon".

And he left with that.

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

elijah pov.

i was sitting in the salvatore mansion ranting about what happened this morning to damon. i could see he was on the verge of having a breakdown which would conclude in him confronting Elena. It was exactly what I wanted.

* * *

><p>(present)<p>

elijah pov

I was still at the boarding house sitting in the study having a drink when Damon walked in.

me-so how did it go?

damon-she told me to drop it

After hearing this I immediately felt crestfallen and decided there was only one thing i could do.

I had to leave.

* * *

><p>Should this be the end? or should i write more? reviews on what u want<p> 


End file.
